Hetalia: Snapped
by dragonsHourglass
Summary: Liechtenstein has to fight for her, and his, sanity when they venture into... Wonderland? Songfic sorta  For iNSaNiTY , is very confusing, is based off a TinierMe roleplay.


**Okay, first off, this is mostly based off a roleplay on TinierMe. If you are not part of that roleplay, prepare to get confused. The roleplay is called Hetalia: Snapped, I created it, and it's really fun. One of the roleplayers (I'm going to refer to everyone by their TM names, 'cause I don't know if any of you have FanFiction accounts, other than Kibbles.), LxLawlietxlover1, I believe, showed us a song. iNSaNiTY ('Tis a Vocaloid song~). It's my favorite song right now, and we saw that it seriously fits our roleplay, where everyone goes insane and has this other version of themselves that convinces them to go crazy. Confusing, sounding, I know.**

**I don't own Hetalia or iNSaNiTY, but I do own my roleplay. But it's not completely mine, it's also my fellow roleplayers'! 3**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>The unneeded meaning of start and end<em>

_To the disappearance of this soul_

_Who remembers characters?_

_From the window of madness, goodbye_

Just an ordinary World Meeting. Or it seemed to be. Nations talked to each other. They yelled at each other. They threw punches at each other. And Liechtenstein, Lilli, sat smack in the middle of it. She sighed. 'Do they _have_ to be this obnoxious?' she thought irritably. She blinked in confusion. That was unlike the Liechtensteiner. But as she scanned the room, everything she saw made her want to punch a wall. Or someone's nose. That was the last thing she remembered before she plunged into darkness.

* * *

><p>The area Liechtenstein awoke in was shadowed, though light enough that she could still see a few feet in front of her. That she could see the gore scattered about the ground. There was blood, insides, limbs and to Lilli's horror, a body-less head.<p>

A slim figure walked in from the shadows.

_Hello, myself…_

_Haven't we met before?_

_Goodbye, yourself…_

_So… Wanna talk?_

The figure brought itself into Liechtenstein's full line of sight. It looked exactly like Lilli herself. Down to the stray strands of hair and posture… Save for the crazed look in her emerald eyes.

'Hello, Lilli.'

"Who… Who a-are, you?"

'I am you. Welcome to our Wonderland.'

The scene lightened to show a whole world, filled with dying plants, the screams of those in pain, a hazy atmosphere, oh, and also all that gore mentioned.

Lilli felt like vomiting.

"W-Wonderland?"

Alternate-Lilli… Not-Lilli smiled. "Yes." It disappeared as if an illusion.

'_iNSaNiTY_

_Like floating on air_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_A carefree life_

_iNSaNiTY_

_An illusion that can't end_

_CaPTiViTY_

_Unable to run away!'_

A voice echoed from the dead trees, singing to taunt the young girl.

'_iNSaNiTY_

_Like floating on air_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_A carefree life_

_iNSaNiTY_

_An illusion that can't end_

_CaPTiViTY_

_Like the corruption is continuing!'_

"Please stop." Liechtenstein said weakly. She had started to walk around this… "Wonderland", as the… Not-Lilli had called it.

_The discovered conclusion, disappearing_

_Outlines fading to black_

_In the darkness, there's no such thing as light_

_From the inside of madness, goodbye_

'Time to adjust your eyes.' the Not-Lilli said, suddenly in front of Real-Lilli, smiling prettily at Real-Lilli. Not-Lilli put her hands over Real-Lilli's eyes, and when she drew them back, the world, Wonderland, was drenched in darkness. "How did I not notice this?"

'You could see in the dark before. It was never light here, Liechtenstein. Never. I just made your eyes go back to normal~'

Real-Lilli sighed miserably.

_Hello, myself…_

_Haven't we met before?_

_Goodbye, yourself…_

_So… Wanna talk?_

Another figure stepped out from behind Not-Lilli, though Real-Lilli had a hard time focusing.

"Shhh…" echoed in her ear, Real-Lilli froze with fear as another pair of hands covered her eyes, this time from behind. When they were removed, she could see through the darkness again. She saw that the second figure was a small, blond boy. He was holding hands with Not-Lilli. A cool hand took hers, and she turned to see who it belonged to, wanting to feel panicked, but feeling calmer at the touch of the hand.

It was attached to a second version of the boy holding hands with Not-Lilli.

"Who are you?" Real-Lilli asked.

The boy smiled. "Lionel. The male version of you."

"Right. And that's Not-Lionel."

Real-Lionel looked confused for a moment before smiling, "Right!"

'_iNSaNiTY_

_Like floating on air_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_A carefree life_

_iNSaNiTY_

_An illusion that can't end_

_CaPTiViTY_

_Unable to run away!'_

Not-Lilli and Not-Lionel, the Not-Liechtensteins, started to sing the song Not-Lilli had sung to Real-Lilli before the Lionels appeared.

'_iNSaNiTY_

_Like floating on air_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_A carefree life_

_iNSaNiTY_

_An illusion that can't end_

_CaPTiViTY_

_Like the corruption is continuing!'_

Real-Lilli sighed. She realized she was exhausted.

'It's from fighting.' Not-Lionel smirked.

"Fighting what?" Real-Lionel demanded.

'Us.' The Not-Liechtensteins said in unison. 'Insanity. Madness. You're both losing, by the way!'

_Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past?_

Real-Lilli felt… odd. She felt strangely violent, but also unusually strong.

_Hey, you're special to me, I want to talk to you_

Real-Lionel looked at Real-Lilli, a crooked grin on his face.

_Hey, what time it is? What's today? I don't know!_

Memories previously precious to Real-Lilli slipped away, and she felt a laugh escape her lips.

_Hey! It would be great if we completely forgot…_

The memory of when her dearest older brother, Vash had found her even slid into darkness. Real-Lilli, well, she didn't even mind it.

"_iNSaNiTY!" _sang Real-Lionel happily,

"_It's like floating on air!"_

"_PSYCHoPaTHY!" _screamed Real-Lilli, as loud as she could,

"_A carefree life!"_

'_iNSaNiTY,' _Not-Lionel interjected,

'_Dark? Light?' _Not-Lilli's scream-singing came out high-pitched, like Real-Lilli's had.

"'_iNSaNiTY!'" _The four yelled together.

"'_iNSaNiTY!'" _

Real-Lilli shook her head violently. What was she thinking, joining in their song?

_sAnIty_

_Can't see the dark already…_

"Wonderland" started to lighten up, pretty flowers blooming all over, a nice scent filling the air…

_pUrIty_

_The days are longer…_

Real-Lilli breathed the fresh air, her eyes peacefully closed.

_sAnIty…_

_But that must also sink_

'Oh, who am I kidding?' Real-Lilli thought to herself.

'No one.' Real-Lionel, or maybe Not-Lionel, she couldn't tell, said in her head.

"_sAnIty"_

…_What is that?_

"'_iNSaNiTY!'" _ The four started singing their song again.

"'_Like floating on air!_

"'_PSYCHoPaTHY!_

"'_A carefree life!_

"'_iNSaNiTY!_

"'_An illusion that can't end!_

"'_CaPTiViTY!_

"'_Unable to run away!'"_

'_iNSaNiTY!' _Not-Lionel chanted.

'_Like floating on air!'_

'_PSYCHoPaTHY~' _Not-Lilli giggled, taking over for Not-Lionel,

'_A carefree life!'_

Real-Lionel glanced at Real-Lilli, grinning.

"_iNSaNiTY,_

_An illusion that can't end!" _ Real-Lionel waved to Real-Lilli, indicating it her turn. She took a nervous breath.

"_CaPTiViTY!_

_The corruption is continuing!" _

Real-Lilli sang as loud as could to finish off the song.

"They're gone." Real-Lionel's voice sounded surprised. Real-Lilli looked around. The Not-Liechtenseins were gone.

"And they're gone for good." A voice sounded behind them.

"Unless, of course, you decide to surface again." A female voice this time.

The Liechtensteins whirled around. There was a whole crowd of people. But not just any people, they were nations.

America and his twin brother… What was his name? Oh, right, Canada, stood at the front of the group. The bear Matthew carried around looked to be dead, but it was still in the Canadian's arms.

Germany stood sternly, uncharacteristically holding hands with Prussia, who laughed, proving to be the one who spoke first. Germany's other hand held one that belonged to North Italy.

A group of the Nordics stood a little ways from the front, the brothers standing together, and Denmark and Finland smiling as always, though Sweden was not present.

Russia looked happier than ever, and for once, didn't seem to mind Belarus hanging off his arm, speaking rapidly to him. She was the second one who spoke to the Liechtensteins.

Sealand was endlessly ranting to England, who ignored it.

South Italy gave his little brother the best of glares.

Japan stood in the middle, the lone Asian, an unusual, but tiny smile playing on his lips.

Lithuania wasn't trembling for once, and he looked confident.

Greece… As always, was asleep.

Australia's eyes were wild, a playful smile making her look childish.

France stood close to his son, looking almost reluctant.

Romania was there, too, grinning.

"Welcome to Insanity!" the entire group said together.

"Thank you, we're glad to be here." Lionel and Lilli replied politely. "I'm sure we will enjoy our stay."

* * *

><p><strong>I'd just like to clarify that in the roleplay, I don't play Liechtenstein. Kiba_DAT! does. I play Iceland and Canada. xD<strong>

**I have no idea why I decided to have this center around Lilli. And Lionel, I have no clue why I put him in there (Kiba_DAT! named him, by the way. xD).**

**The characters listed might seem a little random, but they're everyone who is/was roleplayed. **

**Oh, and Australia's a chick in this. I forget why, but her roleplayer decided to make him a girl. xD**

**These are all the active roleplayers/people who have posted recently,**

**Me-Iceland & Canada, Kiba_DAT!- Liechtenstein & Japan, P s y c h e- Russia & Prussia (Psyche, do you even know how awesome you are for coming up with the Wonderland/Alternate selves/Alice-reference-ness?), LxLawlietxlover1- N. Italy, France & Romania and namine40- Denmark. I love you guys~ :D**

**Everyone else, we'd love to have you come back!**

**To anyone who is not in our roleplay: I'm sorry I just broke your brain.**


End file.
